Greta's Story
by Arquero333
Summary: Col. Landa's daughter is set to be married, but no one asked her opinion. When she gets an opportunity out, she takes it. Where will this opportunity take her, or more importantly, to who? Donny/OC Rated for future explicit scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Greta sighed as she took the seat across from her father. He had called her down to his office, which was rare and almost always meant serious business. She waited patiently, knowing better than to start the conversation before he was ready. She wrung her hands together, nervous for what might be coming.

"Margareta." Her father started, using her full name. She shuddered, knowing that this was indeed extremely serious. "I have some good news."

"Yes, P-P-Papa?" She stuttered, a nervous habit she'd had all her life. It angered her father to no end, but she couldn't control it.

"You've turned into quite a lovely young woman. You're 19 and I think it's about time we discussed the possibility of marriage." Greta's eyes widened drastically in shock. She opened her mouth, but was silenced by her father raising a single hand in her direction. "Now, I know that you're nervous about it, but, Greta, I've got it all under control."

"W-W-What do you mean b-b-by that?" Greta asked, tentatively.

"Naturally, you would be nervous about finding a suitor and trying to determine if he's appropriate or not. I've decided to forgo all of that and I've chosen a suitor for you."

"What!?" Greta sprang out of her chair. "But Papa-"

"Now, Greta, let's not get ahead of ourselves. You're objecting before you've even heard his name." Her father drawled calmly. Greta didn't respond, just looking at her father expectantly. He motioned for her to sit back down and she begrudgingly did. Her father nodded. "Now the man I've chosen-" He was cut off by a curt knock on the door. He smiled to Greta. "That must be him now. Come in!" Greta exhaled deeply as she heard the door open. She shut her eyes as she started to turn towards the door slowly. She could feel herself shaking. She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of-

"Ah, Major Hellstrom, so glad you could join us." Her father stood as Major Hellstrom entered the room.

"Colonel Landa." He greeted. They began speaking to each other, but Greta couldn't hear them. The sound of her heart beating wildly was drowning out all other sound. She breathed deeply, trying to remain calm.

'He wants me to marry _him_?!' She thought. 'I-I can't. There's no way. I'm only 19, I have time to find my own suitor.'

"-My daughter." She was snapped out of her thoughts, hearing her father speaking about her. "Major Hellstrom, this is Margareta. Greta, this is Major Dieter Hellstrom." Hellstrom stepped forward, taking Greta's hand into his own, placing a kiss on her knuckles. The contact of his lips shook Greta out of her state of shock. She ripped her hand out of Hellstrom's grasp.

"No!" She screamed. Hellstrom stared at her in shock of her sudden outburst, but she could see her father behind him, furious. "You c-can't just pick one of your... your minions and expect me to j-j-just-"

"Greta." Her father seethed in warning.

"No! I won't! You can't make me!" She screamed, running out of the office and towards her room. She slammed the door behind her. She screamed as she picked up the nearest object, which was a book, and threw it across the room. It cracked as it hit the wall, but Greta barely noticed. She continued to scream, getting out the frustration she had for her father.

'I can't fucking believe him! He thinks he can just tell me who to marry and I'll be okay with it!? Especially when it's someone just- like- him.' She emphasized her thoughts by throwing more books and other things. Through her screaming, she didn't hear the ominous sound of stomping feet coming up the stairs and to her room. She didn't hear her father growling as her reached her door. She did, however, hear the door slam open against the wall as her father stormed into her room. She whipped around in shock, eyes wide as she saw her father run towards her, already red in the face. She gasped in a breath a second before she found her father's hands around her throat. She felt herself being lifted off the ground as her father slammed her back against the wall. She gasped for breath as she clawed at his hands, all the while kicking her feet, searching for the ground.

"How **dare** you embarrass me like that, you tramp!" He growled at Greta. She felt tears start to flow out of fright. "You're lucky Major Hellstrom even agreed to see you again or I'd have no use for you." Greta started to see the fog rolling in and Hans noticed her starting to struggle less. He gave one last, forceful push at her throat before releasing her, letting her fall to the floor. Greta immediately grabbed her throat and began coughing, sucking in as much air as she could.

"Next time, and there will be a next time, you'll do best to not forget yourself. You _will_ marry Major Hellstrom." Hans growled as he stormed out of the room, leaving Greta crying in a heap on the ground.

Greta woke up, still on the ground having cried herself to sleep the night before. Her body was sore all over, both from sleeping on the floor and last night's events. She managed to stand up and made her way to the mirror in her room. Just as she suspected, there was bruising all around her neck. She shook her head and sighed, walking towards her dresser, knowing she'd have to wear a scarf for the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm glad so many of you had either reviewed or favourited the story. I find myself usually writing about subject no one cares about so the support so far has been overwhelming. To show how thankful I am for you guys, I posted this chapter earlier than I planned. Hope you enjoy it, and keep supporting! I'd also like to say right now, that I'm terrible with German, so I'm purposefully avoiding using it in fear of butchering the language, so while I would like to write certain lines in German specifically, I'm avoiding it. Hopefully nothing gets lost in that :S Enjoy!  
**

A few days past without anymore incidents. Greta and her father rarely spoke to each other, but that was usual for them. This morning at breakfast, though, changed the pattern.

Greta and Hans were both sitting at the breakfast table, eating in silence. Her father was reading a newspaper and she was trying to eat as fast as she could so she could leave. The silence was broken when Hans cleared his throat.

"Margareta." He began. Greta looked up at him to see he hadn't even put his newspaper down. "You need to pack some of your things." He said, nonchalantly.

"Why?" She asked. Her father put down the paper and stared her down.

"Because you'll be leaving this afternoon to stay with Major Hellstrom a few days."

"**What** ?!" She screamed.

"It'll be a chance for the two of you to get to know each other. I expect you to be on your best behaviour. I have instructed Major Hellstrom on what to do if you get out of hand, so do not expect to have free reign while you are away from me." Greta started screaming at him, but he simply ignored it. "You might as well not fight it. You'll want to know the man you marry." Greta kept screaming and he sat, patiently waiting. She finally stopped, and looked at him. He was sitting with his hands folded in his lap, looking at her, waiting for her to calm down.

"Ugh! When do I leave?" He groaned, giving up.

"Three o'clock." He smirked, happy he had won.

"And how long should I pack for?"

"You're expected back here on the 26th, so I would say a week should do." Greta glared at him before storming upstairs to pack.

It was always the same between the two of them. She would step out of line, he'd punish her, they wouldn't talk for a few days, and then she would be obedient until her memory of the last punishment faded. then the cycle would start all over again. Hans simply watched her go, just happy to have her obeying his orders before picking up his paper and continuing to read.

That afternoon, Hans went up to Greta's room at 2:50. He knocked on the door this time.

"Come in." Greta called. Hans opened the door and saw that she was closing one of her suitcases. She already had two others sitting beside her bed.

"Is this everything you'll be needing?" He asked.

"Yes, Papa." She forced as she moved the last suitcase to sit next to the others.

"Well come along then, the car is waiting outside." He ordered, picking up two of her suitcases. She rolled her eyes at his back as she picked up the one he left behind, following him to the entrance.

There was no hug or heart-felt goodbye before she climbed into the car, but before closing the door, her father leaned his head in and gave her a hard glare.

"Behave." Was all he said before slamming the door shut. She breathed a sigh as as the car moved, taking her further away from the man she hated most. Unfortunately, it was taking her right to the next on the list.

As usual, Herrman was driving the vehicle. There was also one of her fathers minions, as she liked to call them. She could hear her father's voice in her head now: 'For your protection.' What a joke. The probably had at least one other vehicle travelling with them full of soldiers too. With a glance out the back window, she saw that she was right. She rolled her eyes.

'I suppose my father is the only one allowed to harm me.' She thought bitterly.

"Herrman?" She called towards him

"Yes, Frauline?" He asked, glancing briefly in the mirror.

"How long until we get there?"

"Well, if the trip goes as planned, we should be arriving in about three and a half hours."

"Thank you." She sighed. 'Might as well get comfortable...' She thought as she leaned against the door, propping her head on her hand and trying to fall asleep.

Greta was jolted awake as the car lurched to the side, making her head smash off the window. She groaned as she held her head, surprised the window was still intact. No sooner than the thought left her mind, the glass shattered from an unknown force.

"Get down! Stay low!" The soldier in the front screamed at her as he pulled out his rifle. Confused, Greta slouched slightly in her seat, but didn't move other than that. She heard a loud gun shot ring through the air and she screamed, covering her head with her arms.

"Frauline, stay low!" The soldier commanded again as he leaned out the window. Greta risked peeking over towards him just in time to hear another shot and see a red liquid smear across the backside passenger window. She screamed as she saw the soldier's body go limp.

"Herrman, whats going on?" She cried, but received no answer. "Herrman?!" She yelled, but he remained quiet. She reached up and shook his arm, seeing that his head lobbed to the side as she moved him. She perked up slightly and saw that his hands, which were barely resting on the steering wheel, were covered in blood. She screamed again and looked out the windshield. There were bullet holes clean through it, and she could see they were quickly leaving the road. She looked behind and saw that the other vehicle was missing entirely.

"Oh god..." She started. Panicking, she tried to think of what to do. She couldn't get to the steering wheel or brakes from here, and she couldn't lean over, opening herself as a target. She trembled as she reached for the door handle, pushing the door open. She slinked over to the side of the car and pushed herself out. She felt her body hit the ground hard and a searing pain in her head before she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, guys and gals! The next chapter! Hope you like it. Also, thanks for all the constructive criticism! I'm really trying to use suggestions you guys have. I'm getting awesome reviews, so keep them up and keep the author happy :P lol  
**

**

* * *

**

Greta felt her face being slapping lightly and muffled voices around her. She shook her face out of reach of whoever was slapping her and heard laughter.

"Here we go, boys." She heard an unfamiliar male voice say from somewhere above her. She opened her eyes, but squeezed them shut at the onslaught of light.

"Come on, sweetheart. Open up." She heard another voice with a strange accent say as she felt her cheek being slapped again. She shot her eyes open and saw that there were three men standing over her. In shock, she tried to push herself away from them, but the one that was behind her stood in her way.

"Ah-ah. You don't wanna be doin' that now, Princess." The one with the strange accent smirked.

"W-W-W-What d-d-do you want f-f-from me?" She felt her stutter grow out of control with fright.

"We wanna know what you were doing with those Nazis." The same one spoke. She moved to sit up and felt a pain in her head again. She quickly grabbed her head and groaned. As she looked down, she noticed that her clothes were torn and tattered, mostly from when she jumped out of the car. They were also dirty and full of blood and muck. She was in no way the presentable daughter of a war hero. As she looked back up at the men, she wondered who they were.

"We don't like waiting, Princess. Now tell us what you were doin' with those Nazis." The one spoke, shoving his knife towards Greta. She gasped and leaned back a little, suddenly able to place the accent. 'These must be the basterds Papa is always talking about...' she thought to herself. There was no way she could say they were escorting her to her future husband's home, they'd kill her on the spot.

"Don't make me ask you again." He spoke forcefully.

Quickly, using the cunning she had inherited from her father, she came up with a story that might save her life.

"Th-Th-They k-kidnapped m-m-me." She mumbled, making sure it was loud enough for them to hear.

"Why would they kidnap a pretty little girl like you?" He asked. She quickly assumed that he was the leader, having been the one to speak the majority of the time. 'That would make him the Apache, I think...' Greta thought, thinking back to what her father had said.

"I'm J-J-Jewish. They f-f-found me near C-C-Colonel Landa's home and d-d-decided t-t-to send me to a c-c-camp." She was actually a little glad for her stuttering for once in her life, since it bought her some extra time.

"That was an awful lot of protection for one little girl." The apache smirked. "What's your name?"

"Margareta." She whispered.

"Margareta what?" Apache asked.

"L-" she stopped short, almost having said Landa. She started to fake stutter to cover up for her mistake. "L-L-L-Leibowitz." She fabricated a name that she thought would sound stereotypically Jewish.

"How do we know you ain't lying to us?" Apache snarled. Greta was about to say something when the man behind her spoke.

"Lieutenant." He said, pointing out their surroundings. Greta looked and saw they were still on the road. The car she was in was crashed into a large tree not too far away. She could see the soldier and Herrman lying on the ground, and it looked like the tops of their heads had been scraped off. She gasped, but none of the men heard, since Apache was already giving orders.

"Okay, lets get her back to the others." He ordered. "Donny, get her." Greta was about to push herself up to walk when the man who was standing beside the Apache hauled her over his shoulder. She squeeked in surprise and heard him laugh.

"I c-can walk, you know." She mumbled.

"No can do. Gotta follow orders." She heard his cocky voice come from behind her. She thought about fighting, but if she wanted to be on their side, she knew it would look bac. She just sighed and tried to get comfortable on the man's shoulder.

"D-Donny?" She asked.

"Yeah?" She heard his reply.

"Just ch-checking to see if I heard your n-n-name right. Usually I get to know someone's n-name before they throw me over their sh-sh-shoulder." She joked, nervously. She heard him chuckle and felt it rumble through his body. She felt a lot more comfortable with this one than the apache. He was more intimidating. This man at least laughed at her joke. How bad could he be? Donny set her on the ground

"Next time I'll buy you dinner first." He smirked. She felt herself laugh a little before she noticed that she was now surrounded by 9-10 men or so. She tensed up as they all looked at her. The Apache came up to her again and sit down, telling her to do the same.

"Now, do you know who we are?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Really?" He asked, shocked. "You musta been livin' under a rock then." He laughed. "We're known as the Basterds." Greta faked surprise.

"Really? I've heard of you." She smiled. "You're g-g-good guys then."

"Well, depends how you look at it, but yeah we are. Now my name is Lt. Aldo Raine, and these are my men." He pointed to all the men surrounding them. "Since we're in a war here, you probably understand why we're not so ready to trust you."

"Yeah, I suppose it m-makes sense." She shrugged.

"So why don't you try to convince us. Where's your family?"

"D-Dead."

"What happened?"

"Never knew my mother," that part was true. Her father never told Greta about her mother. She had always assumed she died in childbirth. "Father disappeared a while ago. Towards the beginning of the war."

"Brothers, sisters?"

"Nope."

"Where you from?"

"Small c-c-community of dairy farmers." She thought to the last trip her father had come home from. She had overheard him talking about how he had shot an entire family under the floorboards of a small house, except one girl who got away.

"Family farm?"

"Yes, sir."

"How old are you?"

"19."

"Damn, that's young. Married?"

"No. M-My father was introducing me to a man b-b-before everything happened." Again, not a full lie. Aldo stood up.

"Hirschberg, watch her." He ordered as he motioned for the others to huddle with him a ways away. One of the shorter men came up behind her and she heard his rifle adjusting as he held it, ready to shoot if need be. Greta knew they were talking about her. She felt herself shaking, but she had answered all the questions with confidence. She didn't think she had given them anything to doubt. Having lived with her father, she had harder enemies to please. If she managed to slip a lie past her father every once in a while, then this shouldn't be a problem. Right? The men separated and Aldo came back and sat down again.

"Well, it seems to make sense. I don't suppose you got any identification on you, do you?" He asked. Greta shook her head. "No, figured as much. Well, here's what's gonna happen. We'll keep you with us until we've got somewhere safe for you to go. Don't expect much alone time because we still don't trust you, but we'll make sure you're taken care of. Sound good?" Greta nodded.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." She smiled, grateful.

"Alright, now we have to get going back to camp. Think you can walk?" he asked. Greta nodded. "Good." He stood up and began shouting orders again. Greta was in her own mind, though. She was away from her father and Hellstrom, surrounded by people who were against what the Nazi's did, and they were going to help her. Greta smiled as she stood, thinking that for once in her life, she was actually catching what one would call a 'lucky break'.

Colonel Landa was sitting in his office, enjoying the peace and quiet that hung over the house since his daughter left. He didn't have to suffer through her outbursts, or worry about what she was doing when she was being too quiet. He looked at his watch and smiled, knowing his daughter was with Major Hellstrom by now. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the office door.

"Come in." He called. The door opened to reveal Kurt, one of his housekeepers.

"Colonel, Fredrick has an urgent message for you." Kurt explained. Hans sighed as he stood up. He had been enjoying his free time.

"Very well. Thank you, Kurt." He walked past Kurt and made his way to the radio, where Fredrick would be waiting.

"Fredrick?" He called as he entered the room. He could see that Fredrick was paler than usual and looked extremely nervous.

"Colonel, Major Hellstrom is on the line." He stuttered. Hans' face darkened as he grabbed the equipment from the boy.

"This is Colonel Landa." He spoke into the mouth piece.

"Colonel, they haven't arrived yet." He heard the voice on the other end.

"What do you mean? They should have been there an hour ago!"

"I know. I sent some men out to look for them. Make sure nothing had happened. They haven't returned yet."

"Well I'm sure that they just had some trouble with the car on the terrain." Colonel Landa reasoned.

"One moment, Colonel." Hellstrom rushed. Hans sighed and waited. He was sure nothing had happened. It had been kept quiet that his daughter was travelling anywhere, and she was well protected.

"Colonel, they were ambushed." Hellstrom rushed.

"What?" Hans spat.

"My men found the vehicle Margareta had been in, the driver and solider both shot and scalped."

"The Basterds." Hans growled.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review and leave me some comments :) I've been having some trouble with the next chapter coming out properly, but I'll try not to take too long!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Greta sat quietly, watching the men. She didn't want to get in their way, so she sat on a log, trying to avoid them. She played with some of the frayed fabric of her dress absent mindedly. The Lieutenant had made one of the men, Wicki, she thought she heard, take her to a stream down the way a bit. She cleaned up and managed to get some of the mud off her dress. She liked this one, she didn't catch him peaking at all. He seemed nice enough. She pulled at one of the tears in her dress, thinking of how angry her father would be if he saw her dress like this.

"Hey." She felt the log shift and looked over and saw Donny.

"Hi." She smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, no need to be scared of me." He joked, nudging her knee with his. "I'm on your side, remember."

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled, feeling slightly more at ease. Donny seemed nice enough, and he seemed to believe her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked.

"My father." She said truthfully. Donny just nodded his head. "Thinking that he'd b-be furious if he saw my dress like this." She laughed. Donny chuckled.

"Yeah, you really did a number to it."

"Yeah, well..." She shrugged. They sat in silence for a moment before Donny hopped up off the log.

"Come on." He smiled, reaching his hand out.

"What?"

"I'll take you to meet the guys. You haven't met them all yet." Greta took his hand and pulled her up, but she stayed rooted to the spot.

"W-W-Why are you being so n-nice to me? Everyone else doesn't like me."

"I dunno." Donny shrugged. "I guess I just believe you, thats all. Now lets go before I have to throw you over my shoulder again."

"You said you'd buy my dinner first." She laughed. Donny smirked and scooped her up. She squealed in surprise and beat her fists playfully on his back.

"I lied." He laughed.

'That makes two of us...' Greta thought.

Meanwhile, Aldo, Wicki and Hirschberg were watching them.

"This seems like a bad idea." Hirschberg mumbled.

"Why. She ain't gonna hurt no one. We'll just drop her off in the next safe town we make it to." Aldo argued.

"Yeah, but what about in the meanwhile?" Wicki pointed out.

"Well, Donny seems to be gettin' along with her. I'll just make sure he keeps her outta the way." Aldo shrugged, pulling out his snuff box. Hirschberg and Wicki glanced at each other, both with the same expression on their face. It was clear they didn't want to deal with her, but what Aldo says, goes. The conversation was quickly dropped as Donny carried Greta towards them.

"You know Wicki, and that's Hirschberg." Donny pointed them out.

"Margareta." Greta smiled.

"Thats a mouthful. Got a nickname?" Hirschberg asked.

"Well, you c-can call me Greta if you want." She shrugged.

Greta had gotten to know the guys, and while some of them, like Utivich and Ulmer seemed fine with her, most of the others seemed reluctant to accept her. Donny seemed happy to have her around. She was talking to Utivich when Aldo called Donny over. While trying to pay attention to Utivich, she noticed that Donny and Aldo were talking quietly and constantly looking over towards her. She noticed Donny nod before head back over to where they were standing. She quickly switched back to paying full attention to Utivich. Donny came back and put his hand on her arm gently. She looked up to him and he smiled.

As night fell, the guys set up a fire and sat around it for light and warmth. The tents were set up around them, and as Greta counted them, she got worried.

"Uhm, Donny?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah?"

"Where am I supposed to s-sleep?"

"Oh, uhm. Well uh-" Donny started stumbling over his words. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Aldo thought maybe you'd be more comfortable in a tent with me."

"Oh. Okay." Greta shrugged.

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" Donny asked.

"No." Greta shrugged again. Donny felt himself relax. It wasn't so much that Aldo thought she'd be more comfortable there as he had ordered Donny to watch her. He was nervous at first, but an order is an order. He didn't want to upset Greta.

"_Why you so friendly all of a sudden?" Aldo drawled, looking at Greta, who was talking to Utivich._

"_I dunno." Donny shrugged, looking over too. He thought he saw her looking this way, and he snapped back._

"_Donny." Aldo rang. He knew there was more than just an 'I dunno' behind this._

"_I guess she reminds me of a girl from back home." Donny mumbled._

"_Aw, the Bear Jew has a heart." Aldo joked._

"_Shut up!" Donny sighed as he nudged Aldo._

"_So who was this girl?"_

"_Her name was Krista. When we were 16 or so, we started flirting a bit. She moved away about a year and a half later."_

"_And this Margareta reminds you of her?"_

"_Yeah. I dunno. There's just something about her..."_

"_Don't get too attached, she ain't stickin' around for long." Aldo warned. Donny nodded._

"_Yeah, yeah. I wont."_

Donny snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked and saw that Greta had fallen asleep and her head had rolled off to the side, resting on his shoulder. He looked down and saw her head of brown hair slowly moving with the rise and fall of his shoulders. He smiled down at her, thinking of Krista. She was more or less his first love, before she left. Donny shook his head, reminding himself not to get attached to Greta. He stood up carefully, trying to keep Greta supported before picking her up, bridal style. In her sleep, she moaned slightly and shifter her arms up around his shoulders. He watched her face as he walked, seeing that she was still sleeping. He brought her into his tent, putting her down on one of the make-shift beds and pulled the blanket over her. He made sure she was comfortable before settling down himself.

Donny woke up, hearing moaning coming from the other side of the tent. He leaned up and strained to see in the dark. He listened and could hear Greta breathing shakily, she was moaning and he thought he could hear her teeth chattering.

"Greta?" He whispered.

"Y-y-yeah." Came her shaky reply.

"Are you okay?"

"J-Just a little c-c-c-cold" Greta stuttered, less from habit and more from the temperature. Donny sighed as he sat up and rubbed his face.

"Come here." He mumbled.

"What?" Her voice got extremely high pitched.

"Relax. It'll be warmer with two people under extra blankets. Body heat and crap."

"Oh, th-th-that makes s-s-sense."

"Yeah, it does. Now bring your blankets over here." Greta grabbed her pillow and blankets and shuffled to the other side of the tent. She quickly spread the blankets over Donny's bed and she saw him scoot over and lift the covers up slightly. She climbed into bed and sighed at the new found warmth. Donny jumped as her foot touched his leg. Even through his pants he could feel how cold it was.

"Fuck, you're freezing!" He barely stopped himself from screaming.

"You're telling me." She quipped back.

"Come on, let's just get to sleep." He groaned as he turned his back towards her. She mimicked his movements and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**There it is. Hope you liked it :) Keep the support coming!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's short, but it makes me happy lol I've got about two more chapters written after this one, but I'm editing them. Shouldn't be too long. Keep the support coming! :)**

**Also, I'm pretty sure I keep forgetting, but I don't own anything except Greta. I'm terrible at remembering to put that.  
**

**

* * *

**

As the sun entered the tent, both Donny and Greta started waking up. They slowly started shifting slightly, but found that they were mostly stuck in one spot. As Greta opened her eyes, she was met with white. Nothing but white. She tried to pull her head back, but felt that she was mostly stuck where she was. She looked up and saw that during the night, she and Donny had ended up cuddling. She felt herself blush as she realized that the white was his shirt, his arms were holding her, and that they were extremely close together. She tried to scoot out of his grasp, but the more she moved, the tighter his hold got on her until she was being held flush against his chest. She breathed slowly and shakily, looking up at Donny, who was smiling in his sleep. She breathed in his masculine scent and felt a sudden feeling of comfort. She shook her head lightly and tried to figure out her way out of this. If she didn't know better, she would have just stayed there all morning...

Greta finally realized that she'd have to wake him up to get out. Sighing, she tried to reach an arm up to shake him lightly, but couldn't get her arm free.

"Donny?" She whispered, and got no response. "Donny?" She said again, a bit louder.

_I was sitting next to Krista and it was completely dark except for the light coming from the fire. We were talking, but nothing was important. She was talking about the stupidest things..._

_In a split second, Krista wasn't talking anymore, but she was kissing me. Before I could even register what was happening, my arms were around her and I was kissing back. Her hand trailed down to my stomach, stopping right above the waistline of my pants, playing with the hem. I moved my hand to her ass, grabbing it roughly. I could feel myself getting hard..._

"_Donny." She moaned as she moved her lips from my mouth to my neck. She found a spot on my neck that was driving me crazy and stayed there._

"_Donny." She moaned again, louder. I grabbed her and flipped her on to her back, barely giving her time to realize what happened. I attacked her neck and shoulder, biting and sucking as she kept moaning. The sound was driving me crazy. I leaned up to look at her and saw that she wasn't Krista, but Greta._

"Donny!" Greta practically yelled. She felt Donny jerk roughly. Donny opened his eyes and immediately realized he had been dreaming. As he tried to register what was going on, his mind kept flashing to the image of Greta, laying under him, lust-filled eyes, bruised lips, neck raw and moaning. He felt movement and looked down to see Greta looking up at him, much as she was in the dream. The exception was instead of looking, in Donny's opinion, completely fuckable, she looked bashful and embarrassed. He noticed that he was holding her tightly and threw his arms open.

"Sorry." He mumbled. She just nodded, sliding out of the bed with her pillow and going over to the bed she was in last night. At the sudden absence of her, he noticed the morning problem he was having. He quickly grabbed the blankets, readjusting them over his crotch.

Greta, accustomed to making her bed as she woke, put her pillow in place before moving to get the blankets. Donny quickly shifted away.

"Uhm... I'll get it later." He rushed, pulling the blankets closer. "I'm... uh, still cold."

"Oh, okay." She said lightly before walking slowly towards the opening of the tent. "I'm just going to-"

"Yeah. Gotcha." Donny cut her off before she left. When the tent's flap closed, he breathed a sigh of relief, letting himself relax. Now that she had left without seeing anything, he had another problem...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Heres chapter 6! I know it's on the shorter side, originally it was paired with chapter 5, but I just couldn't get them working together in a way that made me happy... Next one is already mostly written, so hopefully it won't be too long before it's posted.  
Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It was by far the most reviews I've gotten so far! I'm so happy at the response I got lol. I can't wait to see what you guys think of a few things that are coming up....  


* * *

**

Once everyone was awake, they started to pack up camp. Greta helped with small tasks the men gave her. When it was all packed, they piled into an old German truck with bullet holes everywhere. Greta was able to guess where they got it.

They travelled for most of the day. Greta was in the back, next to Utivich, who was helping her stay sitting up as they tore down the bumpy road. Donny, Aldo and Wicki were in the front cab with the rest of the men in the back with the supplies. Every few hours they would stop for ten minutes or so to stretch and go to the bathroom before getting back on track. By the end of the day, Greta was mostly used to the bumpiness and the noise of everything jumping around.

As the sun started to set, Aldo ordered them to stop and set up camp again.

"So, where are we going?" Greta asked Donny as they sat next to the fire.

"Well, we know there are some Nazis off in this direction, so we're gonna keep moving towards them. We'll either hit them or a town first." Donny shrugged.

"Why would we stop at a town?" Greta tilted her head.

"We wouldn't, but you would." Zimmerman snickered from across the fire.

"Oh. yeah." Greta hung her head. Donny picked up a rock and chucked it at Zimmerman, who stopped laughing.

"Jerk." He muttered as he stood up, leaving Donny and Greta alone.

"He's an asshole, ignore him." Donny put his hand on her shoulder.

"But you are leaving me at the next town." Greta sighed shakily.

"Yeah." Donny nodded.

"What if he-they find me?" Greta felt herself start to shake. If her father found her, she'd have to go off and marry Hellstrom... She'd have to play perfect little housewife and follow _the cause_. Just because she was German and the daughter of an ass didn't mean she bought into the scene.

"Don't worry, we won't leave you somewhere that isn't safe. We'll make sure wherever we put you they won't find you." Donny comforted her.

"If I got back in their hands..." Greta shook her head, dropping it in her hands. She had just barely tasted freedom. Sure, she was lying about a lot right now and was constantly on guard... but at least she was making her own choices.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Donny half-smiled, his thoughts trying to think of ways to convince everyone that she should stick around. He said he wouldn't get attached, but in the day and a half that she had been around, he found himself drawn to her. He wondered what happened to Krista. She could be anywhere... Greta, however, was right here, and the thought of abandoning her while he had a choice... well, he wasn't happy with it.

* * *

**:)**

**Just wanted to take a second to say that I have another story written. It's a Donny/OC two-shot that I've been fixing up here and there. I figure I'll be posting it soon, but don't panic! I'm still writing this one, and since the other one is mostly finished (just perking it up here and there) It won't take my time away from this one :P  
Plus, it's something to work on when I get frustrated with some blocks I hit with this fic. lol**


	7. Chapter 7

Greta was sitting in the back of the truck as it shook back and forth. She had gotten used to the bumpy terrain and was getting better at keeping herself up. The truck jolted to a stop and everyone looked at each other, confused.

"Didn't we just stop?" Hirschberg asked, tilting his head out of the truck.

"Must be something..." Ulmer mumbled, trying to see past Hirschberg.

"Everybody out!" They heard Aldo call from outside the truck and they started piling out. As Greta jumped out of the truck, she lost her footing, falling into Donny. He wrapped his arms around her to stop her from falling.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him.

"No problem." He smiled back, letting her go slowly. Greta turned to look around at where they were while Donny kept looking at her. He saw her stop looking and tense up, so he looked up and followed her eyes. Greta was looking at a small town in the distance. Donny felt himself tense up too.

"Hirschberg, Zimmerman, you stay with the truck." Aldo ordered before walking off towards the town. "Well lets go, we ain't got all day!" He called behind him, making the others follow.

Greta kept close to Donny as they walked the streets of the town. The streets were empty and if it wasn't for the state of the houses and the occasional shadow in a window, Greta would have thought the entire place was deserted. The buildings were old, but they looked stable. The town looked like it had been relatively untouched by Nazis.

Aldo stopped in front of what looked like an abandoned building. Two of the windows were broken and the front door was boarded up. He pulled at one of the planks and found it came off easily. He ordered Wicki to pull the rest of the boards off. Greta looked at it warily. She looked up at Donny, who was scowling towards the building. As Wicki pushed open the door, everyone started piling in.

Greta noticed everyone was heading in a different direction, all of them inspecting the house. She walked into a room to her left and found herself in what used to be a kitchen. What was left of the furniture was broken and shattered. Most of the cabinet doors had been torn off, and the ones that were left were barely attached. There was dirt and garbage littering every surface. The big window on the far side of the room had been completely broken. Greta winced as she looked around. She heard the door behind her and turned to see Donny.

"So. I guess this is home." She grimaced and shrugged.

"Maybe not." Donny walked further into the room, inspecting it. "Aldo might think this place ain't safe enough." He shrugged, but his eyes were glaring at the mess. Greta rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? He's going to get rid of me as soon as he can." She laughed as she swept her finger across the countertop, wiping the dust away. "Besides, there are worse places." She looked up at Donny, who didn't even seem to hear her. He was still looking around the room angrily. Greta looked away from him awkwardly as she nudged past him out of the kitchen, going to inspect more of the house.

'How the hell does she think she can live here?' He thought as he stormed out of the filthy kitchen. As he headed back towards the entry way, he saw Aldo coming down the stairs.

"Whatd'ya think, Donowitz?" Aldo smirked.

"You're not serious." Donny whispered harshly.

"'Bout this place? Damn right, I'm serious."

"We can't just leave her here."

"Why the hell not? It's safe."

"Safe for a cockroach, maybe." Donny shot. Aldo glared at him before nodding towards the kitchen again. Donny huffed before storming through the doorway, Aldo close behind.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Donowitz?" Aldo spat.

"We can't just leave Greta here to-"

"We can and we will. That was the plan and you know it." Aldo cut him off.

"No! Have you seen-"

"You better hope that's your lack of a fight lately talkin'. I fuckin' told you not to get attached!" Aldo growled. Donny was silent as he ground his teeth together. Both men glared at each other, neither wanting to give.

"I don't want to leave her here." Donny pushed through his teeth, speaking very low.

"Don't make me pull rank on you." Aldo warned. Donny breathed heavily, again keeping silent for a moment.

"If she stays, I'm staying too." Donny smirked.

"God dammit, Donny!" Aldo shouted, turning away to kick at a broken chair. "You ain't gonna just abandon like that." Donny raised an eyebrow, almost daring the Lieutenant to find out. Aldo stared at Donny for a moment before sighing heavily and pulling out his snuff box. "Fuckin' fine, we'll keep her for a bit longer." He growled before digging into the box. Donny relaxed his posture and smiled. "Only for a while longer, and only because I need you clear headed."

"Yes, sir." Donny mocked him. Aldo shot him a warning glare before walking out of the kitchen.

"Fuckin' kid, goin' and getting attached to some random-" He mumbled to himself before looking up and seeing Wicki, Kagan, Utivich and Sakowitz staring at the door to the kitchen. They no doubt heard him and Donny yelling.

"Well don't just stand there, let's get going!" Aldo yelled and the men nodded. "Come on!" He yelled, louder so anyone who hadn't been listening to him and Donny could hear. Utivich ran up the stairs as the others started walking out of the house. Aldo turned, pushing his way past Kagan before storming towards the truck.

Donny came out of the kitchen and saw Stiglitz walking out the door. No one was left in the room, but he heard footsteps upstairs. He leaned against the wall as he watched Omar come down the stairs.

"Where'd everyone go?" Omar asked.

"Back to the truck." Donny nodded his head out the door. Omar eyed him before leaving. Donny watched him, wondering what the look was for. Donny's head shot to the stairs as when he heard footsteps. Utivich ran down the stairs, slowing when he saw Donny. Utivich just smirked as he walked past him out of the house.

"What the fuck is up with them?" Donny asked himself, sticking his head out the door. He could still see most of the men as they made their way back into the trees. He turned back into the house and saw Greta half-way down the stairs.

"Hi." She smiled at him as she made her way down.

"Let's get goin'. Everyone else left already." Donny smiled back. He let her out of the house first before they started walking back to the truck together.

"Donny?" She stopped just outside of the line of trees.

"Yeah?" He asked. He stopped once he realized she wasn't walking anymore.

"Utivich told me..." She trailed off, suddenly interesting in the ground. Donny felt his neck heat up slightly.

"Yeah." He shrugged, not really sure what to say.

"Well, thanks." She looked up and smiled.

"Don't mention it." He mumbled.

"Okay." She laughed, walking up to where he was standing before they walked through the trees towards the truck.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I wanted to ask you readers a question though. This story mainly has two parts. This is obviously the first. I wanted to know if you guys would prefer this and then a sequel, or just to continue on with this story.  
The reason I'm asking is because I'm not quite sure which I'm doing yet, so your opinion might help me decide... *shrug***

**Review and I'll give you 100 internets!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

As they set up camp that night, Aldo was still in a bad mood, barking out orders.

"Utivich, find her something to wear." shouted as the little man walked past him, unloading the truck.

"Like what, sir?" He asked as he put the bag down.

"I don't know, Utivich! Figure something out. You're the smallest of us. Give her some pants or somethin'! We can't have her galavantin' around in that rag!" Aldo yelled before storming off to yell at someone else. Utivich stared after him, wide eyed before getting back to what he was doing. Once Aldo got over it, though, it was more or less back to normal.

Greta sat next to the fire that night, in her "new" pants and shirt. The pants were a little loose, but she managed to keep them up. She sat, listening to the stories the men were telling amongst themselves about back home, their families, girls, whatever came up. One by one, they started leaving, opting to go to sleep. Greta didn't say much during the conversation, but she felt that she knew them all a little better. She looked around and saw that Utivich and Kagan were the only two left sitting. Kagan was telling a story about a girlfriend he'd had as a teenager. Greta stood up, stretching. The two men glanced at her and she waved, not wanting to interrupt the story that Utivich seemed so intent on hearing. Donny had left to patrol the area a while ago, and she wasn't expecting him when she opened the tent. When she did though, she saw that he was rearranging the beds so that there was two pillows and all the covers on one bed. Donny looked up and saw the surprised look on Greta's face.

"Oh, uh-sorry. I guess I should'a asked first." Donny mumbled.

"No, it's okay. I just didn't expect to see you back already." Greta shrugged as she moved towards the bed. She looked up at Donny who gestured for her to get in. She lifted the cover and got in, scooting to the side to make room for Donny, who she felt get in after her. She laid, as usual, with her back to his.

"Donny?" She whispered, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She heard his gruff voice whisper. She turned over to look at him and she felt him do the same.

"Thanks again. I really mean it." She smiled up towards him, seeing nothing but his silhouette.

"No problem." He mumbled as he threw his arm around her. She leaned up and kissed him on where she thought his cheek would be. She settled back down, putting her arm around Donny. She giggled under her breath as she started to fall asleep, wondering what her father would think if he could see her.

Colonel Landa sat in his study, holding his head up with his right hand. He sighed, waiting for news-any news about Greta. This was the third day and he hadn't heard anything valuable. The word of her disappearance, or kidnapping as Hans thought of it, was passing through all of the soldiers stationed throughout the area. They had strict orders that they were to report immediately if they saw her, but so far, no one had. The thought of her being dragged around by those Basterds made him sick. A knock on the door caused his head to shoot up.

"Come in." He called. The door opened, revealing Kurt.

"There is word being sent in through the radio that someone saw your daughter, sir." He rushed. Hans looked at him in disbelief before rushing past him towards the radio. He nearly ran into the room as Fredrick stood up from the radio, handing a piece of paper. It had the name of a town, the names of two gentlemen who had seen Greta and the time they saw her.

"We've had two different reports that she was in that town." Fredrick said. "I've already alerted the officers in the area."

"Thank you, Fredrick." Hans nodded, leaving to make plans to get to the town to speak to the men who'd seen his daughter.

_Greta woke up, feeling cold. She opened her eyes and saw that Donny was already gone. She sat up and stretched before dragging herself out of the tent. Expecting to see the guys hanging around, but saw that there was nothing there. The tents were gone, the fire was out, and there was no trace of anyone being there. She turned around, and saw that her tent wasn't there anymore. She walked into the middle of the clearing, where the fire had been the night before and looked around._

_"Hello?" She called out, hearing her voice bounce off the trees. She strained her ears to listen, but didn't hear anything. "Donny?" She yelled, getting worried. "D-D-Donny?!" She felt her chest starting to close up, like she couldn't breathe. She heard footsteps rustling the leaves behind her and she turned around, quickly, seeing her father._

_"P-P-P-Papa?" She stuttered as he reached forward, grabbing her wrist tightly._

_"Hello Margareta." He sneered "I bet you never thought you'd see me again, didn't you?"_

_"No!" She screamed, trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Donny!" She cried. She opened her eyes and saw that her father was now dragging her towards her future husband, Major Hellstrom, dressed in full uniform._

_"Time to grow up, Margareta." Her father growled as he dragged her towards him. She looked down at where his hand held her wrist and saw a white sleeve. She looked down at herself and saw she was now wearing a white dress. She turned, trying to run the opposite direction, but went no where._

_"D-Donny! Utivich! S-S-Stiglitz, anyone!" She screamed into the woods, hearing no response. She turned and saw she was standing right next to Hellstrom._

_"I'll never-"_

_"You may now kiss the bride." Her father said from beside her._

_"What? N-No!" She screamed as Hellstrom's face got closer to hers. She squeezed her eyes closed and she felt herself shaking._

"GRETA!" Her eyes shot open and saw Donny above her. Her eyes darted around nervously as she looked around, seeing that she was still laying in the tent and Donny was leaning over her. She tried to calm down and slow her breathing, but felt herself sob heavily. "Are you okay?" Donny asked as he put his hand on her arm. Greta shot up, throwing her arms around his shoulders, crying into his chest. She felt Donny tense up before putting an arm around her.

"Shh. It's okay. Whatever it was, it was only a dream." He whispered.

"D-Don't l-leave, okay?" Greta sobbed. Donny looked down at her, confused, but nodded.

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere." Donny hugged her closer. As he held her, he could feel her shaking, shoulders heaving as she cried. He remembered the last time he'd seen Krista.

_Donny yawned as he walked down the street. The sun was just rising, and Donny swore to himself he'd never wake up this early again. He turned the corner and saw Krista's father dropping suitcases on the doorstep._

"_Hello there, Donny. Didn't expect to see you this morning." He chirped when he saw Donny approaching. He had always been such an up-beat guy,._

"_I wanted to say goodbye." Donny shrugged. The older man smiled down at him before walking into the house. He heard him call Krista from the street. He waited, kicking at the ground with his hands in his pockets._

"_Hey." A small voice startled him. He looked up and saw Krista standing on the top step of the stairs to the house._

"_Hi." Donny nodded towards her. She walked down the stairs and stood in front of him._

"_I didn't think you'd actually get up this early." She laughed, trying to diffuse the situation. Donny laughed and shrugged._

"_Well, yunno..." They fell into another silence, neither wanting to be the first to say goodbye._

"_Krista, hurry up. We've got to get going." Krista's father called from the door a few minutes later._

"_Well... I guess this is goodbye then." Krista sighed, looking at the ground._

"_Yeah. I guess so." Donny shrugged again. Krista looked up at him before leaning forward and hugging him tightly._

"_I'm going to miss you so much." She cried. Donny wrapped his arms around her, holding her close._

"_I know. I'll miss you too." He sighed as he felt his eyes water a bit. He could feel her shoulders heave every time she sobbed. He reached down with two fingers and pushed her face up. He met her lips with a soft kiss. She returned it, through her tears._

"_Time to go." They heard a voice behind them. They separated and saw Krista's mother standing there, looking sad. Donny took a step back, causing both of their arms to fall. Krista's mother rushed forward, giving Donny a hug._

"_You're a good boy, Donny. I'll miss see you around." She gushed._

"_Thanks Mrs. Levi. I'll miss you too." He laughed slightly as the woman let him go. He was met by Krista's father, who held out his hand. Donny shook it._

"_Goodbye Donny. It was nice to know you."_

"_You too, Mr. Levi." Both men nodded as they dropped their hands. Donny turned back to Krista._

"_Goodbye." She whispered. Donny leaned in and gave her a last kiss._

"_I love you." He whispered._

"_I love you too, Donny." She smiled._

Donny looked down at Greta, noticing she wasn't shaking or sobbing anymore. Leaning his head down, he saw that she was fast asleep. Donny smiled down at her, happy she'd get some more sleep. He laid down, keeping Greta in his arms as he too, tried to sleep again.

* * *

**I know I bug you guys all the time, but I'm doing it again :P  
I've got another story starting, but I don't plan to post it until I'm done with this one. However, as of right now I'm still deciding on the main pairing. OC/??. I have a poll set up on my homepage if you'd like to suggest someone. Everyone is included, but I already have some story-lines picked out for certain characters. Don't wanna give too much away. Trust me, if I left them out, you'd probably guess half of the story lol  
Anywhoozit, I'd really appreciate if you'd vote! Thanks!**

**PS: I'd also appreciate it if you reviewed. This was a pretty big chapter after all lol  
**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Greta sat in the back of the truck as they started moving again. This time, Donny was in the back with her, Wicki, Aldo and Hirschberg sitting in the front. Donny had his arm resting on her shoulders, helping to keep her stable as the truck jolted back and forth. The truck slowed to a snails pace, before they felt it stop and the engine turn off. The men looked back and forth between each other. Utivich stuck his head out the back.

"What's going on?" He called to the front, but the men heard Aldo shush him quickly. Aldo made his way to the back of the truck.

"We think there's some Nazis up over one of the hills up here. We're gonna hike from here so they don't hear us."

"What about Greta?" Donny asked.

"We'll drive the truck into the woods a bit and leave her with it."

"We can't just leave her here by herself."

"Fine, we'll leave Utivich with her, just shut your goddamn mouth and get movin'!" Aldo ordered. The men started filing out of the truck and started walking towards the hills. Greta sat on the end of the truck with her feet hanging out while Utivich just watched the men walk off.

"Sorry you gut stuck with me." Greta said.

"It's okay. I don't mind." He smiled, sitting next to her. " 'Side, I've got my scalps."

"Your what?"

"My 100 scalps. Yunno, Nazi scalps."

"As in..." Greta grabbed her head.

"Yeah." Utivich laughed. Greta just grimaced and swallowed loudly. "So, it's a good thing you didn't go with them then. You'd see some prime scalpin'."

"Can we seriously change the subject?" Greta asked, covering her mouth. Utivich laughed again.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about then."

"I don't know." Greta shrugged.

"How about you and Donny?" Utivich smirked.

"What do you mean, 'me and Donny'?"

"You two have been getting kinda close, haven't you?"

"No, not really." Greta shook her head.

"Oh come on, we've all noticed it."

"Noticed what? There's nothing to notice."

"Whatever you say, Greta." Utivich smiled, looking away. They sat silently for a few seconds.

"There isn't!" Greta groaned.

"I believe you." Utivich laughed.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Okay then." Greta huffed, crossing her arms. The conversation quickly moved onto other things, passing the time until the men returned.

Greta was laying with her head hanging off the back of the truck when she saw Stiglitz come out of the trees. It took her a second to register what she was seeing since she was upside down, but she quickly sat up, turning around. She could now see Aldo, Wicki and Hirschberg coming back. They all had blood on them somewhere, and Greta felt her stomach get a little upset seeing it.

"How'd it go?" Utivich asked as they came closer to the truck.

"Perfect. Killed 12, let one go. We got some new info too." Aldo smirked, happy to tell the tale.

"Donny?" Utivich smirked.

"Damn straight." Aldo laughed. Greta sat, watching them returning slowly to the truck. She looked around, noticing the only one not there was Donny.

"Where's Donny?" She asked Kagan, who was the closest to her.

"Probably down the way a bit burning off some steam." Kagan shrugged.

"Why?" Greta asked.

"He gets pretty damn riled up after a kill. It's pretty entertaining." Hirschberg laughed from where he was standing, propped up against a tree.

"It's better to leave him be until he calms down some." Aldo explained. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon." He smirked at Greta, which caused her to get frustrated. There was nothing going on! "It's gettin' late. We'll just set up camp here." Aldo sighed, rolling his shoulders and neck. Greta hopped down off the truck to make room for the men, who started unpacking bags.

They sat around where they were going to light the fire once it got darker and colder. They had pulled some logs over to sit on and were talking, bragging about how good they'd all done earlier. Greta wasn't paying attention, just watching the trees. Sighing, she stood up.

"I'll be right back." She tossed to anyone who was listening, though no one was, before she took off in the direction the men had gone earlier. She walked, trying to follow whatever path the men had left behind, although there wasn't very much of one. She looked up, seeing the sky getting darker. She knew that if she didn't find him soon, she'd have to turn back so she'd be able to find her way.

She stopped when she lost the path. She sighed and looked around for any sign of the direction to go in. She paused, hearing mumbling in the distance. Straining her ears, she heard the familiar boston drawl. She turned towards it and continued walking.

She walked carefully down through the trees towards Donny. After a while, she could see him pacing and waving the bat, swinging at nothing, yelling to no one. She stopped a few feet away and watched him carefully as he paced, kicking leaves up around him. He didn't seem to notice she was there.

"Donny?" She squeaked. He kept pacing and waving the bat. "Donny?" She tried a little louder, taking a few steps forward, but he remained in his own world. She cleared her throat. "Donny, are you alright?" She asked, forcing herself to be louder. Donny stopped dead in his tracks as his head snapped in her direction. Greta stepped back, seeing the intensity in his eyes. She opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words she wanted to say. After a moment, Donny dropped his bat and started stomping towards her. Her eyes widened in fear and she began backing up, but Donny was gaining on her fast. She turned to run, but he grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"Don-" Greta started to apologize, but was cut off as Donny's lips crashed onto hers forcefully. Greta froze as she felt his lips move against hers. His free hand grabbed the back of her head, trying to deepen the kiss as he pushed her backwards. Greta felt her legs numbly walking as she felt his tongue push through her lips and enter her mouth, swirling around roughly. His hand tightened on her arm as her back hit a tree. She felt a knot pressed into her lower back as Donny pushed himself into her. The pain shot up her back as she realized what was going on. Greta let out a whimper from the pain.

Donny's eyes shot open and he saw Greta's shocked eyes staring back at him. Donny jumped back, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Fuck! Greta, I'm sorry. I did- oh fuck!" He started rambling as he backed away from Greta, who was still leaning against the tree, mouth agape and breathing deeply. "Fuck a duck!" He screamed before walking off through the trees, leaving his bat behind.

Greta stood against the tree, watching him leave. She brought her hand up to touch her lips, feeling them swollen from the attack. She tried to collect her thoughts and wrap her head around what just happened, but all she could remember was the feel of his lips on hers and the look in his eyes as he came at her.

She looked down and saw his bat, still coated with blood. She walked towards it and picked it up, looking it over. She looked back up towards where Donny had gone, but saw no sign of him. She thought about following him for a second, before turning the way she came.

* * *

**:D**

**Remember to vote on the poll. I'll leave it up until I start posting the next story. This one is getting closer to the end since I'm plowing through chapters now. I've been writing like a madwoman! I think I'm about 5 chapters ahead of this one, and I'm pretty happy with how they're coming along. The more reviews I get, the more likely I'll be to post sooner than later! Hearts to all of my readers, double hearts to everyone who has reviewed so far!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Greta walked into the clearing numbly. She walked towards the already lit fire, plopping down on one of the logs, Donny's bat still in her hand. It was a second before anyone noticed her.

"Greta?" Omar asked, noticing her zoned out looking at the fire. When he got no response, he went over to her and shook her shoulder slightly. She jumped and scooted away from him.

"What?" She asked quickly.

"Nothing, just wondering if you're alright. You looked a little out of it." Omar shrugged. He was about to turn when he saw Donny's bat. "Oh, when'd Donowitz get back?"

"He's not back yet, why?" Wicki shouted back at him.

"His bat's here." Omar motioned towards the bat in Greta's hands. A few of the guys looked over to confirm that the bat was here, but Donny wasn't. Aldo walked over to see. He looked at Greta, zoned out look on her face, holding the bat when it clicked.

"Okay, who let her go lookin' for Donny?" He called out.

"What? When she'd do that?" Zimmerman asked.

"Well apparently when none of us were payin' attention. Shit." Aldo sighed, pulling out his snuff box.

"What happened?" Omar asked her, but she wasn't paying attention. "Greta?"

"Huh? What?" Greta asked, snapping out of it.

"When you saw Donny, what happened?" He asked again, slower.

"Oh, uh... n-n-nothing." Greta shook her head. "He j-just saw me, d-d-dropped the bat and left." The men all looked at each other. None of them knew what to say, so they just left Greta sitting by the fire.

When Donny came back, he looked like hell. Even more so than after the ambush earlier. His hair was all over the place, and he looked sweatier than earlier.

"Jeeze, Donny. Where ya' been?" Utivich asked, being the first to see him. The other men who'd heard looked up.

"None of your damn business!" Donny shouted. He stopped, looking around. Once he saw his bat, still held by Greta, he hesitated. Finally, he started walking towards her as the men watched. He stood next to her, waiting to be noticed, but she didn't look up. He cleared his throat loudly and her head snapped up. Donny held his hand out and looked down to his bat before looking away.

"Oh, sorry." Greta nearly whispered as she handed the bat to him. He grabbed it gently before storming towards the nearest tent.

"That's my tent!" Kagan whined.

"Fuck off." Donny snarled before disappearing into the tent. Everyone's eyes snapped back to Greta, who seemed to be somewhat snapped out of her daze. She was looking at the tent with wide eyes. They watched as she yawned and it quickly passed through the rest of them. Greta stood, walking to where Utivich was leaning against a tree.

"Utivich?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, whats up?" He answered lightly, using a friendly tone not wanting her to jump back into her daze.

"C-Could I stay in your tent t-tonight?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, sure. It's that one right there." He pointed to his tent. Greta nodded and walked into the tent that was currently set up to be hers and grabbed her blankets and pillow, dragging it into Utivich's tent. The men watched quietly, but Greta didn't seem to notice. Once she was out of sight, they all started talking.

"What do you think happened?" Hirschberg asked.

"Man, I dunno, but I think Donny did something." Omar shrugged.

"Ya' think?" Zimmerman laughed.

"What'd you think he did?" Utivich asked.

"I have no idea." Sakowitz shook his head. "It must've been pretty bad though."

"We've all seen Donny like that, it could'a been dangerous gettin' in his way." Omar stated, to which the men all nodded.

"D'ya think he hit her?" Hirschberg's eyes widened.

"No, she'd have a bruise or something." Kagan argued.

"Enough!" Stiglitz yelled from his spot near the fire. The gossiping Basterds stood like deer in the headlights.

"Stiglitz is right, you're gossipin' like a bunch of old maids. Cut it out." Aldo's gruff voice cut through the silence.

"But-" Kagan started to argue, being cut down by a glare from Aldo.

"Ain't you supposed to be on patrol tonight?" Aldo asked.

"No, sir." Kagan shook his head.

"Well you are now." Aldo ordered. The surrounding men stifled their laughter as Kagan cursed.

The next morning, things were still awkward between Donny and Greta. Greta kept zoning out, getting lost in her own thoughts while Donny just avoided her and snapped at anyone who talked to him. Greta folded blankets while she was still in the trance, so everyone left her alone. At least she was getting work done. Donny was trying to take down a tent, getting increasingly more pissed off that it didn't do exactly what he wanted. While Donny was yelling at the tent and Greta was folding, Aldo and Wicki stood watching them.

"This is exactly what I was trying to avoid." Aldo growled.

"What do you think happened?" Wicki asked.

"Donowitz probably put a move on her. We all saw it comin', but you know how he gets, so he was probably less than gentle." Aldo shrugged. Wicki nodded. "So now we've got her, barely able to function at half, and him beating up on tents." Aldo nodded towards Donny, who had moved on to kicking the tent to make it collapse.

"He's gonna be a pain in the ass for a while, isn't he?" Wicki frowned.

"Only until they get over it, talk, or die." Aldo shrugged, walking towards the front of the truck.

* * *

**So, with Christmas coming up, I might not have to to write or update, so here's fair warning. I'll try though! As it is, I'm stuck on the chapter I'm currently writing :S****  
Anyways, happy non-denomination winter holiday season, everyone! :)**

**PS: Remember the poll on my homepage! Donny is in the lead right now, Aldo a close second. It'll probably be up until I post the story, or until I write in the first bits of the romance. Whichever comes first!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day dragged on as the Basterds had to deal with Greta and Donny... more so Donny. Aldo was fed up with the entire situation, and chose to stay in his tent the moment is was set up and only talking to Wicki. Donny was calling out anyone who go in his way, including threatening a tree at one point because it had pissed him off. The other men didn't want to step in, leaving Wicki and Stiglitz to do all of the dirty work. Donny just swore at them before storming off.

Greta, on the other hand, sat quietly most of the day, sticking to Utivich like glue. The Basterds were more concerned about her than anything else. They had seen the bad side of Donny, and still hadn't heard anything about what had happened between them. It wasn't until that night that anyone got anything out of either of them.

"Smitty?" Greta nudged him.

"Yeah?" He asked. She glanced around, making sure that no one was paying attention to them, but most of the men were sitting around the fire, which was about 8 feet away from the rock they were sitting on.

"Is... uh, is it true that everyone th-thinks Donny l-l-likes me?" She blushed, looking away. Utivich was quiet for a moment, not sure what answer she was looking for.

"Yeah, I think that most of us do." He shrugged. Greta snapped her head up towards him.

"Even you?"

"Yeah, why?" Utivich got worried, not knowing where any of this was going. Greta got quiet again, looking away. "Greta?" Utivich asked softly. She looked up at him. "What happened?"

"He... He was riled up like everyone said he'd be." She started, Utivich nodded. "He was swinging his bat around and screaming when I found him. I asked him if he was all right and then he came at me."

"Did he-" Utivich paused.

"What?" Greta asked.

"Did he hit you?" Utivich asked, his voice low.

"No. He k-k-k-k..." She stopped, trying to control the stutter. "He kissed me."

"Oh." There was a long pause while neither of them knew what to say. "And how was that?" Utivich smacked himself on the head for sounding so stupid.

"I don't know. I d-didn't really have any choice, he just k-kind of came at me." Greta shrugged. "I j-just don't know w-what I should do about it."

"Well, it's really up

* * *

to you. No one can tell you what to do, only you can decide." Utivich offered, trying to make up for his earlier comment.

"Yeah, I guess." Greta sighed. This didn't help anything. "I'm going to bed. Night." She walked into Utivich's tent where her stuff was set up. She slid under the blanket, trying to get comfortable. She felt herself shiver as she got settled in, finding it colder than she'd been used to. She fell asleep trying to imagine warm arms wrapped around her.

Greta woke up, freezing, with her blankets twisted around her. She sat up and tried to untangle them in the dark. Pulling them straight, she curled into a ball trying to warm up quickly. She tried to keep her mind off the cold, but could only think of how warm it was when she curled into Donny, his arms wrapped around her. She groaned, tossing the cover over her head almost to hide from the thoughts.

'Is he all I can think about these days?' She thought to herself. 'Well... I guess he is...' She rolled over, trying to think of something, anything else. Her mind snapped back to when he had kissed her. The way his mouth felt on hers...

'No! Go to sleep!' She screamed at herself in her head. Squeezing her eyes shut, she saw his face laughing and smiling. She sat up, looking around in the dark. She could see Utivich's sleeping figure across the tent, breathing deeply. She sighed in relief that she hadn't woken him up with all of her tossing and turning.

'What am I going to do?' She asked herself. 'I have to do something. He's all I think about... What would Mama do?' She felt her eyes water as she thought of her mother. There were few times as she was growing up that she missed her mother. Her father got her through her problems the best he could, but she never had a maternal figure that she could talk to. She had maids and nannies, but she didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to them.

Greta thought, weighing her options. She thought of anything she could possibly do. For however long that she thought, one optioned weighed heaviest. Throwing the blanket off, she quietly snuck out of the tent. She had made up her mind.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for not killing me for taking so long. :)  
First update of 2010. woo-hoo!  
Okay, I know this is short, but its the next chapter :S lol The one after this is coming along kinda okay... eegghh. So basically, it might take me some more time to get it up. Between the holidays and exams and the fact that this one just isn't flowing, it's getting a little difficult to write. But don't give up on me!!!**

**Review so I know that you're all still there! lol  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys. You asked for it, so here it is. I dunno if its any good, but I tried. I had a really hard time with this scene, and you can probably tell. Hopefully it isn't bad enough to make you loyal reviewers stop reading though! I love you guys!  


* * *

**

Greta looked around the campsite but didn't see anyone in the dying light of the fire. She shuffled across the ring of light, pushing open the flap of the tent. The light shined in across Donny's sleeping figure. She could see his chest rise and fall and the calm look on his face that was saved for when he was unconscious. She closed the flap behind her as she made her way towards him.

"Donny?" She whispered, keeping her distance. She didn't even hear his breathing falter. She took a few steps closer.

"Donny?" She asked a bit louder. She heard his breathing hitch and he turned over, but he didn't respond. She worked her way to the edge of his bed, next to his leg.

"Donny?" She asked louder, nudging his leg lightly.

"Wha's goin' on?" Donny mumbled, jerking up so he was sitting. He looked around before his eyes focused on Greta. "Gre'a?" He asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Wha' you doin'?"

Greta took a shaky breath, feeling knots in her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut as she quickly leaned forward, pushing her lips to Donny's. She moved to pull back when she felt his hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer as his lips started to move against hers. Greta felt herself relax into the kiss as she brought a hand up to Donny's neck, the other resting on his chest. She felt his other hand slide up her side, resting on her waist. She felt his tongue push at her lips and she opened her mouth, letting it in. His tongue started swirling around and she mimicked it's movements.

As his hand on her shoulder slid up into her hair, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she let out a soft whimper. She felt Donny smirk before he pulled away from her mouth, trailing his lips down her jaw and onto her neck. He moved slowly further down her neck until he heard her gasp. Knowing he found a tender spot, he started licking and grazing his teeth over her neck. His lips felt like they were burning against her cold skin as she felt herself instinctively lean her head back. She felt a growing heat replacing what was once knots in her stomach, warming her from the inside. She let her hand slide up his arm, under his shirt, touching his back. As he bit down hard on her neck, she moaned as she curled her hand, feeling her nails dig into his shoulder blade.

Donny groaned as he brought his his hands to the top button of her shirt. Greta felt him hesitate for a moment before pulling the button open, moving down to work on the others. Greta shivered as she felt the cool night air on her skin and pulled Donny closer. As he pushed the shirt off her arms, he started to trail down her chest with his mouth, reaching around to undo her bra, which soon slid off her arms as well.

Greta pushed his suspenders out of the way just as Donny took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. She gasped as her back arched at the sensation. Her hands flew to the back of his head to keep him in place as Donny's hand moved up to massage her breast.

"Donny." She moaned quietly as she tangled her fingers into his hair. When Donny heard this, he pushed her away.

"Wait. W-What's going on?" Donny stuttered before clearing his throat. "I just mean, are- are you sure?" Greta bit her lip, suddenly very aware of her naked chest. She crossed her arms over herself. "Greta?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." She whispered, looking up at him. Donny pounced forward, attaching his lips to hers again. Greta was caught off guard and fell back onto the bed. Shyness forgotten again, the two began undressing each other, keeping as much contact as the clothing would let them. Donny positioned himself on top of Greta, breathing heavily.

"D-Donny?"

"Yeah?" He strained, trying to stop and focus.

"J-Just be careful, okay?" She said, shakily. Donny nodded before sliding himself in her as slow as he could force himself to go. He watched her as her eyes slid closed at the new sensation before he he stopped.

"This is gonna hurt for a second, but it'll get better, okay?" He breathed, trying to keep himself still, waiting for a response. Greta looked up at him and nodded before he pushed hard through the wall stopping him. He heard Greta squeak and squeeze her eyes closed and her jaw clench. Donny rested is weight on one hand as he brought the other up to her cheek.

"Just tell me when you're ready. Take your time." He assured her as he saw a tear roll down her cheek. He quickly wiped it away, trying to focus on anything other than the feeling of his dick inside her. He tried to concentrate on his breathing as he waited for Greta.

"Okay." She whispered as she opened her eyes. Donny looked deep into her eyes and nodded before starting to pump his hips slowly. Greta winced slightly as he started moving, but she soon relaxed as she started to feel waves of pleasure roll through her body. She moaned quietly as her back arched and Donny let himself thrust harder.

Much sooner than he wanted, Donny could feel the familiar tension growing inside him. Greta was writhing beneath him and he started thrusting harder. Her moans were getting louder and more frequent before he felt her muscles contract around him as she came, moaning his name. Donny followed soon after.

Donny rolled himself to the side, making sure to not fall on Greta. Greta turned and rested her head on his chest. Both breathing heavily, Greta looked up at Donny, who leaned down and kissed her lightly. He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into his chest, both quickly falling asleep.

Utivich woke up the next morning rubbing his eyes. He yawned as he reached over to wake up Greta, hitting her empty blankets. He looked over and saw she wasn't in bed. Utivich just shook his head before climbing out of the tent, expecting Greta to already be up.

Looking around, he saw Aldo sitting at the fire.

"Mornin'." Utivich mumbled as he walked towards him.

"Mornin'." Aldo nodded.

"Where is everyone?"

"Wicki and Stiglitz went into town to get some half decent food. I think everyone else is still sleepin'."

"What about Greta?"

"What d'ya mean, what about Greta?"

"She's not out here?"

"She's not in yer tent?"

"No. I thought she was out here."

"Aw, shit." Aldo sighed, standing up. "She's gotta be around here somewhere."

"I'll go get Donny. He can help look." Utivich stood up.

"You sure about that? They aren't exactly the best of friends lately."

"Yeah, but he'll still wanna find her." Utivich reasoned as he reached Donny's tent. He opened the flap and was greeted with the sight of Donny and Greta curled up together. From what he could see, neither had very much on. He closed the flap quickly.

"Greta!" Aldo called through the clearing.

"Found her." Utivich smirked.

"Where?" Aldo turned, seeing Utivich smirking next to Donny's tent.

"Oh. Did they-"

"I think so, sir."

"Hmm." Aldo sat back down. "Well, that could be either a good thing or a bad thing."

"Well, at least they're not fighting anymore." Utivich shrugged.


End file.
